1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windows generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel replacement window that is economically and rapidly installed and to a method of installing such a window.
2. Background Art
There is a major problem with replacing steel frame windows, particularly those in brick, block, and/or stone walls, in that the replacement usually involves having to do a certain amount of rebuilding of the window openings. This procedure is relatively expensive and also requires that the area in which the window is located be isolated for a fairly long period of time. The problem is especially serious in health care facilities where, typically, whole floors must be closed during window replacement because of the reconstruction activities. Also, most known replacement windows reduce the amount of glass area.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a replacement window for steel frame windows that can be quickly installed and a method of installing such a window.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a window that is economically constructed.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such window and method that do not require rebuilding of brick/block and/or stone walls in which the replacement windows are installed.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a replacement window which does not decrease the amount of glass area in the window.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.